Form Center
The Form Center(sometimes known as the Forme Center) is an organization, and also the building that houses that organization. The Form Center's goals are to study pokemon, especially pokemon with different forms, and to study mirage spots and dimensional gates. They also create new technology to help the world. Info It was founded in 2068 by Michael Mastre, and is still led by him today. The Form Center is located on an island in the oceans owned by Extol, known only as "Aced Island" prior to being bought by Michael Mastre's company, TriTech. Now the island is known as "Form Island". The Form Center Complex takes up about half of the Island, and the rest is testing area. The Form Center also owns the Tellit Archipelago, which is near the island, and the Deto Islands, which are also used for testing purposes. There are also miles of underground tunnels that are owned by the corporation which branch off from Form Island. The organization is led by the leader, who commands the Twelve Admins, as well as the entire facility and organizations. The Twelve Admins are in charge of each of the twelve branches of the organization. The Form Center was partially inspired by the organizations the Red 12, and the Plutonium Corps. Branches The first branch is the Office Branch. The Admin of the Office Branch is Kyle Terrell. This branch is in charge of all of the paperwork sent in by the government of Extol. The next branch is the Mirage Branch. The Mirage Branch is in charge of mirage spots. There are several departments of this branch. This branch is led by Steve Himms. The next branch is the Dimensional Sciences Branch. This branch is in charge of any dimensional operations, and is led by Phillip Dell. The next branch is the Cave Branch. This branch is led by John Aster, and is in charge of all cave operations. The next branch is the Flight Branch. It is led by Kelly Steel, and is in charge of all flight operations. The next branch is the Cosmos Branch. It is led by Liam Dasten, and is in charge of all space operations. The next branch is the Testing Branch. It is in charge of testing, and is led by Frederick Houlden. The next branch is the Pokemon Storage Branch. It is in charge of the care and storage of all pokemon collected, and is led by Riley Grimm. It is also the branch in charge of PC boxes. The next branch is the Aqua Branch. It is led by William Benjaminson, and is in charge of all aquatic operations. The next branch is the Technology Branch. This branch is in charge of all devices built. It is led by Ben Aider. The next branch is the Library Branch. It is led by Jen Restell. It is in charge of all counting. The last branch is the Labor Branch. It is in charge of all work assignment, and most of the hard labor that takes place at the Form Center. It is led by Xavier Clinton. Inventions Form Center Cube Pokemon Capture Staff Castform Matrix Detection Device Pokeball Locking Mechanism Ditto Manipulation Staff Advanced Detection EyewearCategory:HDMaster's Stuff Category:Pages Pertaining to the Form Center Category:HDMaster's Companies